


Merely the Messenger

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe Inigo, Anankos as Inigo's boss and lover, Anankos/Inigo - Freeform, But rest assured his relationship with the Trio is healthy and mutual, Dimension Delivery! Inigo, Dimension Hopping! Inigo, Dimension Travel, Hinted Trio/Anankos, Inigo is the dimension hopping one, Kisses, Laslow as the canon one, M/M, One Shot, Probably Post Revelations, Small bit of jealousness and possessiveness from Anankos, Sort of not really a XXXHolic AU, Xander/Laslow - Freeform, post fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Fates (Revelations).Inigo turned and shot a look. Anankos laughed again. “Oh fine, be that way. I have a job for you.”“You have many jobs for me.” Inigo replied.Or where Inigo is a messenger who delivers parcels to people by hopping through dimensions, Xander has a request, and Anankos is high key jealous for 2.5 (needless) seconds.





	Merely the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I thought this fic up last night and I really enjoyed writing it. I know I've written Anankos/Trio in the past but I always seem to write it as possessive and jealous to an unhealthy point. I decided to shake it up and write Anankos with the Trio as healthy and mutual. Even if we only have Inigo's POV. I do admit, I went into this fic thinking "I'm going to write some Xanlow" but my thirst for writing Anankos who wants to kiss the Trio was too great. I hope I balanced everything out though.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always motivate me and make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Inigo slunk into the tub and hooked one leg over the edge. The hot water splashed a bit at his sides and Inigo groaned, sinking further into the tub. Running his hand along his leg, Inigo frowned and poked at the red dots along his leg. Absentmindedly, Inigo trailed a finger down his leg, counting the dots. He counted twelve on each leg.

“Stupid mosquitoes.” Inigo let his arm fall into the water, “Stupid muggy, wet world.”

Distantly, Inigo could hear Severa’s voice radiating sharply in the back of his mind, telling him to “suck it up”. He then could hear Owain’s warm, round laughter, mirth clinging to his words as he stated something along the lines of “that’s just the hazards of dimension travelling as a job.”

“No, it isn’t.” Inigo snapped at no one, his voice echoing in the bathroom. “Dimension travelling is supposed to be riddled with monsters, action, fights, new food, and money for my efforts. Not… being bitten alive by blood thirsty bugs.”

The water splashed around Inigo in response, almost reminding him he was being ridiculous and talking to himself. Inigo unhooked his leg from the rim of the tub and stood up in protest. He was clean enough anyways. Draining the water, Inigo toweled himself off and dressed in loose pants and a shirt that rode too high and exposed his midriff. Yawning, Inigo ran his fingers through his hair and flopped onto the bed. The bed smelt too clean and too foreign, but that was how all hotels worked: nothing was familiar. Inigo rolled onto his side and stared at the monotone ceiling and the flat light fixture. Even with the light on, Inigo could see the wires that wove from the light into the ceiling. Logic and rationality powered this world. Inigo sat up and grabbed his notebook before flopping onto the bed again. No matter where Inigo went, at least paper and writing was common. Opening the book up, Inigo made an even line through his checklist before reading his next destination.

“Only one more to go.” Inigo shut the book and tossed it to the night stand. “Then a break.”

Rolling over, half falling off the bed, Inigo reached for his messenger bag. Digging around as best as he could while still lying down, Inigo pulled out the item wrapped in a dull brown cloth. Inside were heavy rings, made of a metal Inigo wasn’t familiar with that shone in the light dully. The rings were attached by a long stretch of light pink silk. Each spike around the ring created the image of a sun connected by a silk river of pink. Inigo gently put the rings back into the brown cloth and wrapped it loosely. He’d fix that in the morning. Adjusting himself back onto the bed, Inigo crawled under the covers and turned the lights off. Shutting his eyes, Inigo allowed sleep to slowly wash over him.

~

_Inigo had only just opened the door to the shop when the scent of water mixed with ozone and lotus hit his nose. His eyes watered slightly and Inigo’s nose twitched, but the smell wasn’t waffling over him. Anankos must already be done. Taking his shoes off silently, Inigo trailed into the shop, sliding his sock feet against the hardwood. Reaching the end of the hall, Inigo paused at the door, just briefly, before opening it with a soft click._

_As suspected, Anankos sat in the room, lazing along the dark blue chaise. His robes, a pale grey with light yellow green flowers, were half open, exposing pale skin and blue swirls of water inked upon it. His hair, also blue, was half falling into his face, the braid (no doubt Severa had done it up earlier) messy and loose. His eyes immediately fell upon Inigo, multi-toned, yellow and blue mixing and merging, like the sunlight dancing along the water’s surface. Anankos gave a warm smile, wide and bright. He extended a hand to Inigo._

_“Welcome back, Inigo.”_

_Inigo shivered and walked over. Anankos patted the edge of the chaise and Inigo sat down where his hands had touched. Anankos lazily trailed his fingers barely along Inigo’s side before curling gently around Inigo’s waist._

_“You had a customer and you were dressed like that?” Inigo asked, sinking into the touch._

_“Oh? Scolding me? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Anankos laughed. “Or perhaps, are you jealous someone else saw me in such an undressed state?”_

_A warmth filled Inigo’s cheeks. “I’m just worried about the professionalism you present to the clients.”_

_Anankos tapped his fingers lightly along Inigo’s side and laughed lightly. “It’s fine. This customer needed to see me a little less… intimidating. Soft, I think is the look I needed.”_

_Soft. Inigo opened his mouth to tell Anankos that was a flimsy excuse to justify his appearance but held his tongue. He hadn’t seen the customer so who was Inigo to judge?_

_“All right. If that’s how you feel.”_

_“Oho, jealous! I knew it.” Anankos sat up properly, his hand dipping low and onto Inigo’s thigh as he did so. “Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you.”_

_“Cheesy and untrue.” Inigo swallowed. The touch was warm._

_“Fine. I like Owain and Severa too. Happy?” Anankos shifted so his legs were swung down, touching the floor. He then tugged Inigo so he was half in his lap. “You’re just so cute when you’re flustered. My heart is warmed.”_

_“Don’t you have better things to do than tease me?”_

_“Do I?” Anankos tapped the chaise with his other hand._

_Inigo turned and shot a look. Anankos laughed again. “Oh fine, be that way. I have a job for you.”_

_“You have many jobs for me.” Inigo replied. “If you want me to go back to that specialty wine shop, I refuse. Ask Owain or Severa when they’re back.”_

_“Duly noted.” Anankos muttered before he smoothly wormed his way out from behind Inigo, standing up properly. “Here’s the list.” He snapped his fingers and Inigo’s notebook appeared in his hand. “I added it to your book.”_

_Inigo took the book and opened it. “Four new places?”_

_“Just minor errands, I assure you. I took the liberty of already putting the items in your bag.”_

_“Thanks.” Inigo stood up and pocketed the book. “I suppose I’ll change before I go.”_

_Inigo turned to leave but Anankos gently tugged Inigo’s wrist, fingers curling around them. “Why leave to change when you can change here?”_

_Inigo’s heart did not flutter at those words nor did his lungs collapse for a second. “Professionalism. I shouldn’t waste time.”_

_“You think changing in front of me is a waste of time?”_

_The trap in Anankos’s wording was as subtle as a piano crashing to the ground. “Changing isn’t the time waster and you know it.”_

_“Then, at least a good bye kiss before you go.” Anankos insisted._

_Half turning around, Inigo gaged Anankos. He still had a soft smile however, his eyes were distant, slightly void. Stepping into Anankos’s bubble, Inigo reached and touched his face. Anankos slightly jolted under Inigo’s touch._

_“Did something happen?” Inigo asked._

_The smile returned and it reached Anankos’s eyes better than the first smile. “Nothing serious, I assure you. Now, if I may have that good bye kiss? Don’t keep me waiting.”_

_Liar. Inigo tasted the word but couldn’t open his mouth to speak it. Instead he nodded and leaned in pressing the lightest of kisses to Anankos’s cheek. It was soft and respectful, the same way one would kiss a treasure or something sacred. Anankos turned his head, pulled Inigo into his arms, and kissed him on the lips. Their kiss wasn’t soft. Inigo gasped and Anankos slipped his tongue inside, kissing Inigo with a feverish pressure. Then, like a spark of fire dancing along the water’s edge, it faded and Anankos pulled away. Inigo touched his lips._

_“Greedy dragon god.” Inigo muttered._

_“You’re right.” Anankos answered, running his fingers through Inigo’s hair. “Gods, you’re so right. What did I do to deserve humans such as you, Owain, and Severa?”_

_“Nothing. We were just in the right place at the right time.” Inigo replied._

_“Coincidence is a blanket only a child believes in. There is no such thing. You were there because I was meant to meet you.” Anankos then smiled, almost a coy, secretive smile. “Do be careful, all right?”_

_“Right.” Inigo stepped back but didn’t deny the tingle of warmth in his chest at the words. “I’ll see you later.”_

_Inigo then walked out and into the spare room._

_(Not even seeing the smile waver slightly on Anankos’s face, pensiveness settling in with the weight of a rock thrown into a river.)_

_His bag was sitting there and was already full. Shutting the door, Inigo took off his clothing and folded them, setting them off the side. Opening his bag, Inigo picked the first outfit he needed. Changing, Inigo slowly ran his fingers through his pink hair before grabbing his bag. He had errands to run._

~

Inigo woke up tangled in the sheets of the hotel’s bed. Yawning, he glanced at the clock before sitting up and stretching. The sun was barely poking out the window but it was perfect for Inigo. A quick shower later and a change of clothes, Inigo gathered his things and went down to the lobby. Checking out was swift and with a smile, Inigo stepped out of the hotel and onto the streets. The cool morning air hit him with a welcome chill. Rummaging in his bag, Inigo wrapped a cloak around him, tan in colour, with a simple buckle holding it in place. Walking away from the hotel’s entrance, Inigo cut around to the park located behind the hotel. A few trees obscured the view of the park from the streets. Inigo walked into them before making his move to leave.

Magic bubbled at Inigo’s fingertips, like paint dripping off a paint brush. The air tightened slightly as Inigo slowly curled the letters of his destination in the air with smooth, crisp motions. The letters floated, blotchy like too much ink for calligraphy. Finishing his strokes, the world slowly titled and the ground gave way. Inigo exhaled softly and ignored the slight drop in his stomach as gravity gently uncurled its fingers from Inigo’s form. Suspended in the air for the flutter of a second, gravity soon grasped Inigo again and dropped him down onto the ground. Inigo’s vision swirled a moment before the magic disappeared and his vision realigned with reality.

First, the trees took shape, bent, twisted, and blackened. The ground was coarse and Inigo felt the rough, packed earth against his feet. A breeze blew and Inigo shivered, curling his cloak around his form tighter. A crow cawed and fluttered off the leafless branches. The sky was overcast but Inigo didn’t smell the beginnings of rain.

“Good. Now, my actual destination.” Inigo muttered, digging around for his notebook.

His fingers barely grazed the leather of the journal when Inigo caught something in his vision, something large and looming. Jumping, Inigo whipped his head to the side.

“Oh.” Inigo laughed to himself. “I suppose I don’t need to look it up, huh?”

Looming in the distance was a castle, looming like an architectural stone dragon. Large and made entirely of stone, Inigo counted the spiraling towers and the peaks of the castle. He couldn’t count them all. Walking closer, Inigo titled his head. With a castle as enormous as this one, no doubt there would be many entrances. Hoisting his bag, Inigo started his journey to the castle. Explaining to the guards would be tedious. Best option was to walk in without explaining. Rude, yes, but practical.

Humming gently to himself, Inigo allowed his mind to wander. When he returned no doubt Anankos would be pacing in one of the many rooms, wringing his hands as he did so. Maybe Inigo could squeeze out of the man what was bothering him. Perhaps this time, Inigo could take Anankos up on his offer and undress in front of him…

Cutting his thoughts off, less Inigo completely distract himself, he kept an even pace, allowing magic to sink in his feet slightly to make the journey swifter. When he approached the castle however, Inigo drew the magic back and coiled around the back. He paused to pull his hood up before he kept his beeline to the side entrance. The guards posted didn’t bat an eye and a warm surge of confidence pooled inside Inigo. He kept his pace, eyeing the surroundings.

Inside the walls of the castle were large grounds of grass and dirt. People were out and about, dulled weapons in hand. Some were on horses but majority were on the ground. A few were in the air on wyverns. Inigo took a few seconds to stare with his jaw unhinged. In the distance was a shooting range, archers practicing. Inigo immediately spotted one with hair white as the fallen snow. It stood out in the otherwise dull environment, even when the man turned and half glanced in Inigo’s direction before grabbing another arrow. Shame Inigo couldn’t take more time and simply walk around aimlessly. Shrugging, Inigo kept moving and walked inside the castle’s doors when a few soldiers walked out.

The entrance lead into a small hallway that off shot from the kitchen. Inigo could smell the food (something rich and spicy) and his stomach growled. Maybe, if he asked nicely, Anankos would cook for him when he returned. Inigo smiled before he walked to the door’s exit. He almost opened the door when it burst open and a girl flew inside.

Her hair was like spun cotton candy, a mix of blue and pink. In her hands was a lance, sharp and pointy, glimmering in the dull light of the kitchen. Inigo blinked and watched as she brushed past him, barely hitting the edge of his cloak. Inigo held his breath as she paused, her small button nose wrinkling, her eyes narrowed. She turned and titled her head, staring right at Inigo. Inigo’s heart thumped and he resisted the urge to place his hands over his heart, as though that would muffle the sound.

“Peri?”

She whipped her head to the door leading out to the training grounds. Inigo slowly followed her gaze and spotted the white-haired archer, half leaning against the door. In his hands was his bow and at his side his quiver. A lazy blue eye gazed upon them. Inigo spotted an eyepatch on the other side. He shivered and the blue eye lay directly on Inigo. Inigo shivered and stood stalk still, breath held.

“Niles!” The girl, obviously Peri, exclaimed. “I wasn’t dawdling.”

“Never said you were.” He gave a crooked smile but his gaze didn’t waver from Inigo’s spot.

Peri pouted before she beamed. “Spar with me?”

“Not if you’re going to use an actual sharp lance this time.” Niles replied. “I like my insides where they are. I’m sure most people do.”

Peri laughed and twirled her lance. “People’s insides stay where they are if they aren’t in my way.” She then punctuated her words by launching the spear directly towards Inigo.

Inigo reacted with grace, flipping into the air, heart pounding. An arrow whizzed by his ear and nearly hit him. It instead grazed the hood of his cloak. Inigo landed as his hood fell down, slightly tattered. Sighing, Inigo looked at Peri and Niles. Their weapons were at the ready but the moment Inigo looked at them their weapons half lowered. Inigo blinked and titled his head.

“I’m impressed. This cloak usually does a better job at concealing my presence.” Inigo then reached for the hood and touched the hole in it, wincing. It was bigger than he expected and Inigo was the one who had to fix the problem. “My apologies for startling you, I’m merely—”

“Laslow!” Peri dropped her lance to her side and suddenly Inigo was arms full of the girl, her hair tickling his nose.

Stumbling back, Inigo automatically curled his arms around Peri to keep his balance. “What?” He stupidly blurted out.

Niles hadn’t entirely lowered his bow but he wasn’t aiming the arrow at Inigo. That had to be a good sign, right? “This isn’t some sort of illusion or trick?”

“Illusion? Trick?” Inigo repeated before his brain clicked.

He was so stupid. Suddenly, Anankos’s expression and sudden spike in affection lined up, slotting into place like a cog in a machine that fueled the engine known as “LOGIC”. Though, really, having two people from a different dimension call him by a different name was enough of a clue.

Anankos sent him to a world where a version of himself existed. Wonderful.

“I’m real, I assure you.” Inigo slowly continued. “However, there is a misunderstanding.” Inigo tugged his cloak aside and gave a sheepish smile. “I’m merely a messenger. So, whoever you’re mistaking me for, I’m sorry, I’m not him.”

Peri pulled away from Inigo, her expression twisted with her lips downward and her brow furrowed. “You’re… you’re not making any sense.” She exclaimed loudly. Stepping back, she pouted and twirled her lance again. “Either you are Laslow or you’re not Laslow.” She glared.

Inigo swallowed thickly but Peri had a point. Besides, at this point Inigo couldn’t attempt lying. “You’re right. Again, I’m sorry for the confusion.” Inigo then reached into his bag.

Niles raised his bow again. Inigo’s hands froze, caught in Niles’s range. “Uh…” Inigo swallowed. “Could you set the bow down?”

“What’s in the bag?” Niles asked, not wavering. “Hands where I can see them.”

Inigo let go of the bag and raised his hands, “Drop the bow and arrow, please. I’m not going to do anything nefarious. As I said a second ago, I’m merely a messenger.”

“A messenger who looks exactly like a former comrade.” Niles snapped at Inigo. “Forgive me, but this isn’t a coincidence.”

Anankos’s expression flashed in Inigo’s mind. He frowned sourly. “I guarantee this wasn’t a coincidence. My employer has a sense of humour it seems.”

“Employer?” Niles pressed.

Inigo opened his mouth and then shut it with a sigh. “Open my bag if you’re not going to trust me. Nothing I say will make you trust me, right? So, just take a look in my bag.”

Niles flashed his gaze at Inigo’s bag and then back to him. Inigo stood still, unmoving, hoping that his expression was friendly. A long beat of silence passed before Niles half lowered the bow, slowly releasing the tension from the wire.

“Peri.”

“Roger!” She bounced over and with her lance (the pointy end) poked Inigo’s bag, cutting it open.

“Hey!” Inigo grumbled. First his cloak and now his bag.

The last item he had to deliver fell with a clunk on the floor. The wrapping remained, snuggly concealing the item. Inigo frowned and prayed that this wouldn’t cause an issue. What if the receiver or the client blamed Inigo for any damages?

Peri used her lance to rip the packaging, breaking Inigo’s thoughts with the loud rip of the fabric. Wincing at the sound, Inigo spotted Peri knelling and picking up the rings, turning them around with a tilt of her head. The silk practically glowed in the light as Peri gently held the rings. Her mouth opened and Inigo steeled himself for her question when the kitchen door opened again. Both Niles and Peri turned, causing Inigo to follow their gaze.

In front of them was a tall man with curly blond hair. Whatever his purpose for arriving was, it immediately fled upon noticing Inigo. His gaze fixated immediately on Inigo, causing a shiver down his spine. A choked gasp softly escaped his throat before he shuffled over to Inigo, his expression carefully schooled, like a child who had pieced together a broken vase. As the man walked over, Inigo noticed Niles slightly lower his bow further. Niles was then obscured by the man, standing directly in front of Inigo. Inigo stared and noted up close the dark shine of the man’s armour and the expensive fabric underneath it. A sword was also at his side, pulsing a dull red with life. Inigo’s hand twitched for the weight of his bag at his side.

“Laslow?” The man breathed out softly. “Laslow, is that you?”

The way he spoke the name sent another full-bodied shiver down Inigo’s spine. A second passed and the man’s mask cracked slightly, this time wider for Inigo. Underneath was a canyon of emotions swirling and contorting with one another, like the stars in the night sky, plucked and tossed into a river that was ever flowing and moving. Inigo could only hope to catch the individual stars dancing in the canyon and analyze them. His throat dried and Inigo’s heart stopped when the man lifted his hand and warmly touched Inigo’s hair, gently allowing his fingers to coil in the ends. The action was both like and unlike Anankos’s touch. Inigo half leaned in and half leaned away. The man caught the action and the softest of broken smiles filled his face.

“You’re not Laslow, are you?”

Inigo jumped at the words and felt a wave of warm relief and cold sorrow hit his body. He staggered under the weight and only managed a weak smile of composure.

“I’m not. I’m merely a messenger.” Inigo repeated for the third time.

“A messenger?” The man’s tone sharpened and he stepped back. “For what? Who are you?”

At least the man wasn’t asking why Inigo looked similar to “Laslow.” Lifting his arm, Inigo gently opened his palm in the universal sign of requesting something. “I’m Inigo. I was sent on a job to deliver something. If I may?” Inigo directed his hand to Peri.

“Peri?” The man turned, a half frown on his face.

“It’s what she’s holding.” Inigo informed. “I was told to deliver that to someone named…” Inigo tried to wrack his brain for the name, but it slipped. He flushed. “My bag, please?”

A long moment passed before the man gave Peri a small nod. She gently knelt, still holding the rings, and picked Inigo’s ruined bag up. She handed it to the man who then turned to Inigo.

“There is a notebook in there.” Inigo informed, not reaching for his bag.

The man dug into the ruined fabric and pulled the notebook out. He then gently opened it and frowned before turning it to Inigo. Inigo flushed. “Sorry, I suppose you cannot read that—”

“On the contrary,” the man spoke, his voice smooth, no tremble, “I can read it. These rings are supposed to be for me?”

Oh. Inigo stared at his notebook and caught the name he had written in dark ink. “You’re Xander?”

Something flickered in Xander’s eyes, amusement, perhaps? Inigo didn’t catch it. “That’s right. I’m Xander. Thank you, Inigo, for delivering the rings. I must say, I’m impressed you managed to get into the castle so far without being halted.”

“My cloak.” Inigo offered as a paltry explanation. “It’s ruined now. My apologies for being rude. I rationalized it was best for me to attract the least amount of attention possible when delivering.”

“I suppose that’s a fair.” Xander took the rings from Peri’s hands. “They’re dancer rings, yes?”

Inigo wasn’t too sure but he didn’t respond. Xander continued, apparently not wishing for an answer. “Peri, you’re dismissed. Speak about this to no one. Niles you’re dismissed as well and if you could also follow my request?”

Peri gave a firm nod but Niles took a second, his gaze sharpening before he nodded as well.

“As you wish, King Xander.”

Xander flushed at the title but Inigo was too busy feeling his jaw drop. Niles noted and he gave an almost wicked smile before he flitted off, Peri following him outside. The door shut and Inigo was left standing with Xander, still holding the dancer’s rings. Shuffling a little, now that he didn’t have an arrow locked on him, Inigo glanced around the kitchen. His words were stuck to his mouth, but surely Xander didn’t request time alone with him to simply just stand in silence.

“I suppose,” Xander started gently, “there wasn’t a note with this?”

“No, just those.” Inigo responded.

“I also suppose you didn’t see him, did you?”

Him? Inigo looked at the rings and then felt his brain click in place. “Oh, Laslow was the client…”

“So, you didn’t see him.” Xander’s tone dropped. “I feared that.” He then gave Inigo a weak smile but his gaze didn’t reach Inigo’s eyes. “Forgive me, talking to you is rather challenging. You look so much like him.”

Inigo opened his mouth to apologize but shut it with a click. He didn’t have anything to apologize for. He couldn’t control his appearance. “I won’t pry.” Inigo said instead. “Whatever is the root for this delivery I’m not privy to. I can leave now. My job here is done.”

Xander’s eyes widened and he took a too large, too swift step towards Inigo. Inigo’s breath hitched and Xander’s eyes met his straight on. They stared at each other before Xander pulled away.

“If I may request something?” Xander asked. “It may be selfish, but if I could indulge, I’d like to ask a couple favours.”

Accepting requests wasn’t in Inigo’s job description but he could at least hear Xander out. “Okay, I’ll listen to your requests.”

“Thank you. First, could I possibly pass something for you to give to Laslow?” Xander inquired.

“Um.” Inigo numbly blurted out. “I’m just the messenger. I don’t really have the authority to take requests…”

“So, it’s impossible?” Xander’s body slouched. “I’m sorry to ask such a request then.”

Inigo’s brain scrambled and despite his job description simply being “deliver the items to the correct people” something tugged in his heart. Perhaps it was the connection to the unknown version of himself or perhaps it was Xander’s tone. Inigo wasn’t sure.

“It’s not impossible.” Inigo blurted out. “I just am not the one to ask the request. However, I could take you to my boss and you could ask him in person.”

A long beat passed and Xander stared at Inigo as though Inigo had handed him the sun, moon, and stars. “You… could? It isn’t troublesome?”

“It isn’t.” Inigo said despite not knowing how Anankos would react to Inigo returning with a guest. “That is, if you trust me?”

Xander barked a half laugh that sounded lovely and pained at the same time. “My siblings would call me foolish for saying yes so readily, but I do trust you. I cannot explain it. Perhaps it’s because of your appearance.”

Inigo wanted to remind Xander that temptations always appeared as the most appealing form but held it back. Xander’s trust in him was genuine and Inigo didn’t want to shatter it.

“I’ll accept your request.” Inigo told Xander. “What is your other favour?”

“Maybe you can fulfil my first request before I ask more of you?” Xander asked. “I’d hate to sound imposing.”

“Nonsense.” Inigo gathered his bag up and steeled himself for the request. “I agreed already so you’re not imposing.”

“Then, could I give you a hug?”

Out of all the things. Inigo blinked before he laughed brightly. “That’s not imposing at all. Do you want a hug now or when we’re done your first request?”

“Let’s finish my first request.” Xander breathed out. “So, how does this work?”

Inigo lifted his hand. “Simply put, I’m not from here. I’m from another dimension. My job requires me to hop universes and deliver objects to people. I’ll have to teleport us back to my boss. Who’s in another world.”

Inigo allowed his last sentence to linger in the air as a warning. Xander looked at Inigo and then walked over to him.

“I’ve rarely been impulsive. I’m supposed to the logical, rational leader who takes all angles into consideration. In truth I shouldn’t even have asked you to entertain my request but…” Xander’s gaze broke. “Laslow means everything to me.”

A twist and ache filled Inigo’s heart. The undercurrent of Xander’s words and emotions filled Inigo up. Love. Of course. Xander was in love with Laslow. Laslow wasn’t in this world anymore. Most likely he was a dimension hopper just like Inigo was. However, the lengths Laslow would have gone to simply gift the dancer rings to Xander was enough proof. Laslow also loved Xander. Inigo’s heart ached again and suddenly he wanted to slap Anankos for making him deliver the rings. His presence had to be a knife in Xander’s heart.

Inigo frowned and carefully shoved the choice words he had for Anankos to the back of his mind. Extending his hand again, Inigo smiled the warmest he could.

“Dimension hopping also means time flows differently. I swear I’ll return you and I swear only a few minutes will have passed here.”

“I trust you.” Xander said and didn’t that now twist the knife in Inigo’s heart in return?

Grasping Xander’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the rings, Inigo used his free hand to draw the runes and teleport them away. The familiar loss of gravity followed by the fading of the world shifted and coiled until the room bled and gravity returned. The familiar space of Anankos’s room, the one with the chaise slowly reappeared. Xander was still solid and warm beside Inigo and didn’t stumble when their surroundings slammed into place again.

Anankos was on the chaise, his hair pulled sharply back and his robe neatly folded and crisp. He wasn’t lazing on the chaise but sitting on it properly. A table and chair sat in front of him with a pot of tea and some cups.

Inigo let go of Xander’s hand and turned to Anankos. “I’m home.” He softly said.

“Inigo. King Xander.” Anankos lift his hand, beckoning Inigo over. “It’s an honour to meet you.” There was a soft current of ice in his tone.

Inigo eyed Anankos, trying to gather the purpose behind his tone. Anankos barely blinked. Holding a sigh, Inigo simply did as Anankos was requesting. It was better than outright defying him in front of a client. Inigo was professional.

Walking over to Anankos, Inigo prepared himself for standing silently at Anankos’s side as the deal was bartered. Anankos held none of Inigo’s expectations. His arm snaked and pulled Inigo down so he was pressed to his side. Inigo let out a small flustered gasp as he planted on the chaise. Anankos didn’t move his arm but he did let Inigo straighten himself so he was sitting properly. Xander’s face didn’t twitch but Inigo saw his eyes dart to the hand around Inigo’s waist and then back to their faces.

“Come, I prepared tea.” Anankos gestured to the table with a smile. “Sit and let’s discuss this request you have.”

Xander walked over and sat down. Anankos poured them tea. Inigo took his tea and sipped without hesitation, if only to help ease the atmosphere. It was slowly weighing down.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Xander sipped his tea too. “I wish to send a message to Laslow. Is that possible?”

“It is.” Anankos replied airily. “What kind of message? A written one? A verbal one? Or perhaps you wish to give an item too?”

“I imagine sending items across dimensions is a challenge. What price do you want? Is it different for the type of message I wish to send to Laslow?”

Anankos eyed Xander. “If it were anyone else the answer would be yes. However, Inigo is the one to listen and entertain your request. I’d hate to insult his judgement by making you pay. Consider this a favour, as you worded when asking Inigo.”

Xander eyed Anankos in return. “That’s generous however, I’m afraid I have to look the gift horse in the mouth so to speak. You do want something in return.”

“I do.” Anankos told Xander. “Withdraw your request of a hug from Inigo.”

Inigo blinked and Xander blinked too.

“What?” Inigo gasped.

Xander however gave a solid nod. “I see. That is what was bothering you.”

Wait. What? Inigo tilted his head.

“Then, we have an understanding.” Anankos smiled. “So, what do you want to send to Laslow? We can fulfil your request swiftly.”

“I want to send myself with the guarantee I can return to Nohr afterwards exactly as Inigo promised to me.” Xander shamelessly told Anankos.

Out of all the things. Inigo gaped. Xander stared Anankos in the eye. For a second, Anankos’s grip tightened around Inigo before he laughed warmly and loudly. “You’re bold. I like that. Very well. I will have your delivery completed as you requested and as Inigo promised.”

He then stood up and tugged Inigo with him. Inigo stumbled as Anankos picked Inigo’s bag and with a snap of his fingers fixed it. Inigo watched Xander stand up as well and follow them. Anankos dragged Inigo over to the chest of drawers in the corner. He opened one and pulled a small wooden box from the drawer and handed it to Inigo.

“Inigo, darling, be a dear and fulfil this request.” Anankos casually said. “Inside that box is an orb that will take Xander back to Nohr as you promised him.”

“Uh…” Inigo stared at the box and then at Anankos. The mood whiplash was getting to him. “Okay?”

“Thank you.” Anankos leaned into Inigo. “Take care and return soon.” He then placed the gentlest of kisses on Inigo’s lips and a piece of paper in his hand.

Inigo jerked back and flushed a dark shade of red. Anankos gave a secretive smile and then stepped away from Inigo. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you return.”

Anankos then left, leaving Inigo and Xander in the room alone. Inigo sighed and looked at Xander, who was sporting a small smile and laughter against his lips.

“He’s rather possessive. I admit, I wasn’t expecting jealousy from this transaction.”

Jealousy? Possessiveness? Inigo held back a groan. Of course, that was it. “Sometimes the dragon in him shines too strongly through.” Inigo muttered. “Ignore that. We’ll just count our blessings he’s allowing me to do this job.”

“I will.” Xander politely smiled. “I assume he’s smart enough to know I don’t want you in that way. After all, even if you look like Laslow you’re not my Laslow so there is no point pretending you are. Only fools chase illusions and allow themselves to be swept up by insecurities.”

Inigo laughed at the small jab at Anankos. The man deserved it once in a while. “Let’s go. I’d like to eat and have a rest. This will be the last time you’ll see me, I’m sure of it.”

“If that’s how fate decides to work, so be it.” Xander nodded. “Thank you again.”

“Not a problem.” Inigo pressed the box into Xander’s hand, opening it. “See that orb? It will take you home when you want it to. You need only to think of your home and it will work. I assure you Anankos may have let his dragon side shine too strongly just now but he’s not going to sabotage a client’s request for a petty reason.”

“I trust that too.” Xander took the box. “Let’s go?”

Inigo gently touched Xander’s hand and then drew out the spell written on the paper. The world shifted once again and when gravity and their surroundings returned, they were in a field of flowers. Distantly, Inigo saw hills and the beginnings of a town. He let go of Xander.

“I could accompany you if you like?” Inigo offered.

“It’s fine.” Xander shook his head “I appreciate all you’ve done however; I believe this is where we part.”

“Then we part here.” Inigo agreed. “I wish you the best of luck in getting your love back.”

“My love.” Xander mused, the word rolling off his tongue like he was savouring it. “Thank you. You should return to your lover too.”

Inigo flushed. “Anankos is not my lover…”

“He’s more than that.” Xander finished Inigo’s sentence. Inigo gaped. Xander laughed. “Am I wrong?”

“You…” Inigo struggled. He turned and bit his lip. “Good luck, again.”

“Thank you.” Xander repeated. “Take care.”

“You too.”

Inigo then drew the magic to return to Anankos. The world faded, leaving Xander on his journey to find his Laslow. Inigo sent another wish of good luck before he was back in Anankos’s place. Dropping his bag and cloak, Inigo walked to the kitchen and opened the door.

Anankos had food on the table. He was at the stove. Inigo walked in and cuffed him on the head. “Seriously? Jealousy? Possessiveness? Where is your sense of professionalism?”

“It left the moment you had a lover of an alternate version of yours.” Anankos replied calmly. “The dragon in me can’t shut up.”

“Tell the dragon side of you to shut up next time then.” Inigo grumbled. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s rather difficult.” Anankos turned to Inigo. “Perhaps, if you spend a night in my arms and remind me that you’re mine the dragon will be silent.”

Inigo groaned but then Anankos pulled him into an embrace. Inigo closed his eyes and savoured the heat and weight of Anankos around him. The hug tightened.

“Let me eat first.” Inigo muttered.

“Inigo…”

“No whining.” Inigo sent a glare. “Food and a bath. You can be patient.”

Anankos eyed Inigo before he leaned in and kissed Inigo. It wasn’t soft. When they parted, Anankos gave a half-lidded look and licked his lips. “I can be now that I’ve tasted you.”

“You’re… so shameless.” Inigo lightly smacked Anankos, ignoring the fluttering in his heart telling him he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Mosquito bites: I may or may not this weekend gained a million mosquito bites and was just projecting my predicament onto Inigo.
> 
> Dimension Errand boy: Very high key based on Fuma in CLAMP'S Tsubasa.
> 
> Anankos/Inigo: Look, I went into this fic thinking I'd write pure Xanlow and that didn't pan out. My brain is too thirsty.
> 
> Not a Coincidence: I borrowed the idea of "hitsuzen" (no such thing as coincidence) from Tsubasa and XXXHolic.
> 
> Magic capes: Based on the capes from CLAMP'S Tsubasa (in the Acid Rain Tokyo World). Though their capes weren't magical. Shame.
> 
> Peri and Niles noticing: I thought it would be fun for them to notice Inigo despite the cloak.
> 
> Pink haired! Inigo: My ultimate weakness.
> 
> Jealous Anankos: He still is sort of a dragon so I thought it would be fun to write him sort of possessive and jealous. Rest assured his relationship with Inigo is healthy and mutual.
> 
> Going to Laslow's world: I wrote it as Laslow (along with Odin and Selena) returned to their world after Fates (breaking everyone's hearts in the process).


End file.
